A Pets Tail - Alexs Book (prequel to the Hanyou Haven Books)
by AlphaNightshadeWolfGirl
Summary: Alex is a 13 year old girl living the life of a pet. But shes not normal, shes a hanyou, a person who has more connection with nature magic than most, and she is a rare one as well. She is a Cross, one of 6, with both fox and wolf spirit guides. Shes torn between two loves, and shes been having mysterious dreams. Who will she choose, and can she really save the others like her?
1. Chapter 1

# A Pets Tale #  
>Alex looked around. She was in an attic, locked up in a cage. But the 13 year old didnt seem bothered. She had lived this way since she was 7, so she was used to it. She streatched, much like a cat would, and the tags off her black leather collar jingled. She knew they read 'Alex Nightshade - property of Cadan Grimm - if found please return to The Grimm Mansion'. Looking over at the mirror, she saw that her long blonde hair was messed up. She knew she was pretty, she had long golden blong hair with a slight curl to it that reached her lower back, and her eyes were a beautiful aqua, her skin tone pale. Most people werent pets, in cages. But she knew she was lucky. If she hadnt become Cadan's pet, she would be dead. Her kind was hated, and killed or used in experiments. For she was a hanyou, and a very speacial, very rare one at that... or so Cadan had told her. She was a mixed breed, one of 6 that have ever been found, part human like all hanyous are, but part wolf and part fox as well. She had the fluffy white ears of a fox, and the tail of a silver wolf. She stared at the ebony dor excitedly as she heard footsteps climing the stairs. As the door opened, a boy walked in.<p>He looked to be maybe 15, only a few years older than herself, with pale blonde hair and gorgeous features, and aqua eyes a shade paler and duller than her own. Closing the door, cadan waalked over to the wall. On it hung several things, a black leather leash, a chain leash and collar, and a red belt. A dresser also stood pushed agains the wall, along with a wardrobe filled with outfits. He opened the wardrobs, and picked out a black mini skirt, and a bra top of violet, as well as the light wheight leather jacket alex loved so much. From the drawer he pulled out a white bow, and a pair of white rose earings. After placing the acsessories on a table, he grabbed the leash and clothes and walked over tonalex, who stayed sitting even when he had unlocked the cage door and opened it. After he fixed the leash to her colalr, she got out of th cage, streatching. Her nightgown was silk, and matched her eyes. He walked her over to the small chair, and she sat down.<p>

Cadan removed her nightgown, and thouth it was routien, alex couldnt help but blush. He pulled the top over her head and onto her, then helped her into the skirt. The jacket however she put on herself. "Alex, Stay," cadan said in a loving but firm tone, and he went over to the wardrobe and puleld out a pair of white gloves, and a pair of black flats. He handed them to her, and she put them on. After she put on the earrings, cadan startd to brush her hair, and smiled when alexs tail began to wag. Soon her hair was neat and shiny, the white bow xcarefully holding back her side bangs. Taking the leash, he lead her out, down the stairs to the third floor. They headed to her room, where they spent a lot of thier time. Closing and locking the ebony door, cadan unclipped her leash, and she darted over to where two blankets and four pillows lay on the floor,laying on her belly.

"Cadan?" She said in a soft, sweet voice, and the young lord smiled. "Come pet me? Please?" She asked, her head tilted and her tail wagging. Smiling he walked over and sat on the floor. She crawled over to him, curling up by his side as hea gently stroked her ears and head. There was a knock on the door, and with a yelp, alex hid behind cadan. The butler, Marcus, walked in, carrying a tray of food. Despite knowing who he was, alex still growled at him. "Young Master, it is quit a puzzle how you managed to keep such a thing for a pet, when its wild..." he said, thinking of alex as nothing me than a toy or a beast. Alexsw ears flattened, and she whimpered, eve as cadan said "dont speak that way about her!" Before he left marcus said "by the way, your brother is arriving this aftrnoon for the holidays,"

Only once he was gone did alex dare to speak. Only cadan and his sister, Katerina- who goes by Kat, knew that she could speak. "You have a brother?" She asked, as cadan gently stroked her side. Her eyes closed breifly in pleasue before she gazed up at him. "Yes, Will... he is younger than me, but he is older than Kat." He siad, his eyes dark. They ate, but he didnt seem happy anymore. Sensing his distress, she gently and play fully nipped at his sleeve. He was wearing a high quaility yet simple shirt and jeans, as they were best for play and the least fancy. Smiling, he growled at her, and she yipped as he chased her. She weaved around him like a fox, letting him get close enough to touch but not catch her. When he was laughing, laying on the ground, she crawled next to him, laying her head on his chest. As he stroked her ears, she asked "how long is he staying?" Cadan said "until march, making her jump. It was only December 14. "Does that mean I have to stay locked up?" She asked. When he had short term company, usuaally she stayed in the attic in her cage.

"Of course not," he said, pulling her closer to him. As she cuddled with him he said "my brother will just have to accept you or go away," An hour later, she was dressed in a white tunic, embroidered with gold and red. She still had the white gloves on, and the same white rose earings on, but a red rose was now tucked into her blonde hair. Kats firey red hair could bee seen down the hall. She was dressed in a moss green and emerald dress, and wore emerald gloves. Alex smiled as she saw her master. Cadan had on a navy tunic, with a black sash and the Grimm family crest on the pocket. He held out a new leash, a delicate gold chain that was clearly only for show, and easyto break. She gave him her neck and he fastend it to her collar.

Marcus opened the dorr, and a boy of 14 stood thier. His hair was brown, and his eyes were a deep blue. He walked in, followed by a girl of 12, wearing a maids dress. Alex did her best not to growl. Cadan sat in a throne, beside Kat, and she stood next to him, the leash loosely held in his hand. "Will... good to see you brother," cadan said calmly. "Same to you... who...who is this?!" Will said. Alex knew he had spotted her ears and tail. The maid girl shrieked "monster!" And she wzlet out a soft whimper only cadan heard, not letting her ears flatten allthough the ladys words hurt.

Alexs POV "This is Alex," cadan said coldly, galring at the maid girl. I dipped my head in respect, my tags jingling, and I knew by the way Wills eyes lit up with laughter he had noticed my collar. "Shes a pet! And they say they are wild beasts!" He said with a laugh. This time i cant help it. My ears go flat and i let out a soft growl. Marcus smirked "ony Kat or Cadan can touch or even get near her without getting bit or attacked. By no means is she tame," yawning, i make sure will can see my double set of fangs. As we head to the dining hall, i pass will, and smirk. He looks surprised, but before he can tell if i really had smirked, im looking ahead, to where my master, my friend, is headed, to my place at the table, a comfy nest of pillows and sheets beside cadans seat, wih a glass for my drink and a large silver platter with my food. I take a deep breath, and I know my tail wags from happiness as i smell wats under neath: fruit, sweets, and cheeses, and in the glass, whole milk. I like my lips, and i hearnwill gasp when cadan lets me off my leash. "Dont scare him to badly," he whispers, and i give a small nod. I stay in the entrance way to the dining room as he oes in, and watch as will presses against the wall to stay far from me as he enters. I yip, and he jumps, making everyone laugh. I give a slight smile, then saunter off to my nest. Marcus has allready revealed my food, and i delicately ick up a strawberry and dip it in my dish of sugar before taking a bite.

"Dont worry, she only eats sweet things and dairy, and fruits..." Kat giggles when will looks shocked at my meal... and my manners. My eyes close halfway in pleasure as Kat scratches behind my ears. She sits on the other side of me, making me sandwiched between both of my friends. After everyone has finished, I follow will as cadan shows him to his room... the one next to my play room... i growl, but when cadan looks at me, i whine, my ears flattening and my tail tucked against my legs. The ebony door is litteraly right next to Wills door, so before he goes in, I make cadan open my door. I emediatly jump onto the queen sized bed, and look out the window. It was a cresent moon, so i looked at cadan for permision. He smiled, and i let out a beautiful howl, sweet, a song in itself, whith no words and no beat, just a tune. 'I get to go Out tonight!' My howl says, and i run over to cadan, bouncing, my eyes pelading. "Hey will... take alex out to her garden for me? Its the one in the back, behind the ebony door on the first floor. You have to stay out with her though, or else she gets upset! Thanks little bro," he says, running off.

Both me and Will are shocked. But i saw cadan wink at me... and thats when i figured it out.. he wants him to see... so i tug on wills hand, and he seems sto nottice me. His eyes light up with fear, then he slowly relaxes, as he ses my tail wag. He notice im holxing his hand, and trys to pull away, but when i press my esrs flat, hurt, he sighs, letting me hold his hand. By the time we get to the first floor he says "your like a little kid... no wonder my brother likes you," he0is voice is kind, and i see why Master wants him to see. As he opens the door i drag him out with me. When he starts to go back in, i yip, then whine. "Man... he said i had to stay here, didnt he... " he said with a sigh.

I dissapear behind a bush, nd when i come back a wolf, he screams. But i gently take his hand in my mouth, not even hard enough to cuse pai, let alone break the skin. I tug his hand, and he finnaly gets that i want him to follow me. I lead him past patches or roes, violets, aster, lavender, lialacs, morning glory, bluebells, tulips, and nightshade, lots of nightshade. I stop at the litte steam, where an ebony bench sits. On the other side of the stream stands two trees, one cherry, one willow, the roots conecting. Once he sits down, i become a fox, and nuzzle zhim until he picks me up. His expression softer now, he crdles me, and i nip at hiz ear, making him laugh. "That tickles..." he says, and i jump down. A bit aways, i change back, still waering the clothes i was wearing before, and softly i say "promise."

He jumps and says "you can tal-" i cover his mouth. "Shut it," i snap, and he tenses, looking frightened. My ears flatted0n sideways, and i look down, my tail tucked. "S-sorry..." i whimper, mad at myself. I flinch as i feel a hand on my shoulder. "Who else knows?" He said softly. "Just cadan and Kat... and now you... " i wisper. Im surprised when i feel his hand gently stroke the fur on my ears, and i lean closer, even as he gasps. "Its soft..." he murmers, and i pull away. "You haveta promise you wont tell anyone i can talk, or that i can shift! " i said, my voice filled with fear. If he did, i knew the men in coats would come and take me away...

"I wont, i promise..." he says sincerally, and im so releaved i sigh. When we get back inside, i lead him across the hall from my play room, and looking around to make sure no one is around, i knock twice, then once on the cherry door and whisper "Nightshade." Cadan unlocks the door and opens it for us. As soon as we get in he locks the door. "So, what happened..." he asks, and i grin. "Hes gonna keep quiet! He pwomised!" I say, rolling onto my back on the floor next to kat, who strokes my side, carefull not to touch my belly. "There are three rules you need to know, besides to keep tis a secret. One- dont ever touch alexs belly unless she says you can... she even bit me once when i tried. " at that, i blush, but cadan continues eve as will sits down besid me "- Two- Play with her, and help her with her garden if she needs help... and three- dont ever talk about her as if shes some animal" he says. As will nods, i whine, and cadan smiles. I move over, pushing will out of the way as cadan sits down on the floor with us, streatching his legs out. He nods, and i happily snugle agains him, feeling his hand stroke my hair. I nuzle him, and yawn, and he sighs"loks lik someone needs to get to bed. " he teases. "But-but-but i don wanna! Pwez don make me go upstairs! Im not resdy for bed yet! " i say, pouting. Will seems confused "upstairs?but her roms across the hall. " "that my day room! I only ever sleep in there on holidays! I sleep ustairs!" I say, rolling onto myback to look at him.

Cadan smiled "well, i guess you could sleep in the room tonight... but we still have to get you canged! We will be riht back." After changing, i come back into the room withcadan, wearing my purple nightgown and my collar, as well as a pair of elbo length purple gloves. I no longer had make up hiding the black butterfly tatoo on my cheek, and my shoulder was visible, showing the paw print in black that rested there. Yawning and rubbing my eyes, i decide master was right, i am sleepy. Kat smiled"whos tucking her in? I did it last!" She said. Cadan slyly pushed the job onto will by saying "its wills first night here, h should get the honor." I squeak at them, and will groans as he walks i to my playroom. It was purpleon the wals, and all of my stuff was white, pink, aqua, blue, silver, red, or gold. My cieling was bpack, with sparkling crystal lights making a starry sky theme, but they were in the shape of a moon and diamond. I hopped into bed, which had a fluffy black blanket on it, and a pink one as well as a thin pillow with a silk case. I curled up, still watching will and said"cover me?" Pointing at the pink banket. He smiled slightly, gently laying it over me. He tensed as his had accidentally touched may side, but i just closed my eyes half way out of happiness.

Wills POV I continued to stroke her side, smiling slightly. She was like a litle kid, more of a puppy than a wolf, moee loving and playful then wild or mean, allthough she could be harsh. I gentlly brushed a strand of hair out of her fsce before i left once she was sound asleep. As i lay in my bed, i cant help but think, she isnt so bad, and i might just make a new friend...

Alexs POV I wake up to find clothes and a note. Cadan wants me to get ready myself... he had to go shopping... i smiled, getting dressed. I wore a black bra top and skirt, white and silver legings, and black jewel earings. Marcus is arguing with another perrson outside the door, not wanting to come in to bring my breakfast when Cadan isnt there, scared i will attack him. Instead Kat brings my food. I smile gratefully, and pretty much inhail the strawberries, sugar, and milk. Will walks in just as i break off a piece of chocolate, moaning at the sweetness, making kat giggl. "Hey! Chocolates just so good..." i say, eating another piece. Once i finished, i looked at will, who was staring at the huge book shel that covers a whole wall of my room. All the books were YA novels, and all of them either about romance or the supernatural... or anime books, ones where hanyus are appreciated, not hated. "These all yours?" He aksed. "Just my faorites... ive read all of those millions of times..., i have more in my library!" I say. "Are the ebony doors all to rooms for you?" I nod "yeah... my attic, this playoom, my garden, my library, my art room, my wild room... all ebony doors" "whats the wild room" he asks, and i grab his hand, dragging hqim along behind me.

I stop at a door across from Kats bedroom, and i walk in. Plant line two walls, a third wall is a window, the fourth filled with a castle shaped playhouse of wood and fabric. Making sure the door is locked, i look at him and say "pick an animal" he looksnat me questioningly, but does "um... a lab... a brown lab...wh-" hes cut off as he becomes one, and i become a wolf. 'Its the crystals, and the plants and sun... its nature magic, like the magic that crated me!' I bark. I dart into the play castle, then turn and look at will, wanting him to follow me.

Wills POV I followed her, and was surprised at how roomy the inside was. in the bed roms were dog and cat beds, and in the dining rooms were filled with bowls of kibble, water, milk, and fruit. she tackled me, and i couldnt help but yip at her as we tumbled on the floor. we stayed, playing for a while until we were both worn out. she showed me how to change back by thinking of a different form. when we were back to normal, we realised it was time for lunch. smiling, I took her hand, and we ran down the halls so not to be late.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

# Family, Friendship, and Love #  
>Alexs POV- a week later i woke up. It was almost noon. I streatched, then got dressed again. I found two notes, reading hat not only were kat and will gone, but so was cadan. I found my breakfast ready, ate, and then went back to sleep. When i woke up next, i found cadan and will looking at me sadly. "Our mothers stopping by for the week... were going to have to keep you on a real leash... she cn be mean, and i dont want you to loose your temper..." i whimper, noticing the chians. Will gently hugged me, and i closed my eyes, trying not to cry. I told myself it was for the best. I squirmed though as cadan had. To put light but sturdy clsps on my wrists, and on my be attach a shackle and think sturdy chains on my collar, wrists, and bed.<p>I whimpered, siting on a stool, with will holding my chains. A lady with kats red hair walked in, and looked at me in aprooval. "You have one as a pet? Theyre said to be wild, bet their helpless foolish creatures." She said, i whimpered, my ears going flat. "Hello mother" both boys said, and kat smiled in greeting. Wills hand gently rubbed my ear, heling me relax better. "You pet it? What a spoild creature, but at least it recognizes that its inferior to us..." she said, and i bit my tounge to keep from snarling at her. But when she came up, looking me up and down with blue eyes like cadans. I couldnt help but give a small growl. "Shes a watch dog, not a pet..." marcus said with a smirk.<p>

The woman reached towards me, and pulled at my collar to see my tags. "Alex Nightshade - Property of Cadan Grimm - if found please return to Grimm Mansion " she read, then rolled her eyes "you gave it a name?" She said, as if it was dumb. "Is she trained" She asked and will smiles as he says "very..." but she only retorts"why have her chained then? " cadan sighed "because we didnt know how you would react, mother" will unclipped my leash and took off the wrist bracletts, and i rubbed my wrists. I eyed her, not trusting her even as she said "is she some mutt? Her ears are clearly foxes but... her tails that of a dog!" I growled, revealing fangs, but do nothing, make no movement at all, staying relaxed in my body. "Its fox and wolf mother, not fox and dog," kat says, starting to loose her temper. Only cadan was still calm. Marcus looked ready to run as soon as i showed signs of movement.

As we headed for the dining room, their mother looked like she thought they were mad. I sat in my spot between will and cadan this time, as kat sat beside thier mother. Marcus shakily reachd out to lift off the cover, and i just whined, making him hurry. I had a dish with sugar, a plate full of fruits like strawberries, blue berries, black berries, and a dish full of mango and pineapple slices. I also had a plate with cubes of cheese and salami, a bowl filled with chocolate pudding, and a dish filled with powdered brownie squares. As i delicately picked up a brown square, i heard laughter. Their mom looked shocked, and it was will who was laughing. "Stop staring mother, its weird," cadan said, trying hard not to smile. I gigged as well, tilting my head at her as i popped it into my mouth. I savored it for a moment, then quickly chewed and swallowed.

Will took one of my strawberries, ad when a yipped at him, he smiled, tossing me... a chocolate chunk. I cauht it in my hand, then took a nibble off it, my eyes closing in bliss, and making Kat giggle. After the meal, their mother went to her room (on the secodn floor thankfully) and cadan, will and i all went to my room. Cadan soon left thiugh, worn out from todays events. But will stayed with me. He looked away as i changed into a bra to and short skirt and gloves. When i was finished, he laid down on my bed with a book, Darkest Minds, one of my favorites. I laid down beside him, my head on his chest as he read to me, something cadan had never done. After a chapter, he put the book down, and stroked my head. It wasnt long before i feel into a dark sleep.

Wills POV I was just about to get up and leave when she cried out in her sleep, then whimpered. I realised this was the first time id ever seen her when she was sound asleep and dreaming. She whimpered, clutching my shirt tightly. I gently stroked her side, until slowly she had calmed down, but still she wouldnt let go of my shirt. I sighed, knowing i was stuck there. But i almost didnt mind, it felt nice being this close to her... and thats when i realised something- i was in love with her. 


End file.
